


Percival Graves養了隻貓，他叫作Credence。

by chaLie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is a CAT., Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: https://youtu.be/HER8W3MEW7g梗來自第三個影片。





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/HER8W3MEW7g  
> 梗來自第三個影片。

Percival Graves養了一隻貓，是個小男生。  
他在頭頂和耳朵的部分頂著烏黑的毛色，像人類剃了一頭西瓜皮似的，除此之外其他毛皮都是如雪一般的潔白。  
但一開始他撿到貓咪的時候，他並沒有如現在般乾淨得人見人愛——Newt Scamander每次來他家總會拐帶走他的貓出門——那天傍晚，整隻貓灰撲撲的躲在一處暗巷角落，當時還下雨，灰塵黏著雨水在他身上打結，身上的毛都塌了，看起來小小一隻異常瘦弱。要不是Graves 那天餘光湊巧瞅見，這小傢伙還不知道能不能撐過那晚。  
Graves將他取作Credence。

一時心軟撿回家後，經過好幾個禮拜的相互磨合，現在至少Graves在幫Credence洗澡的時候不會遭受貓爪襲擊（而自從他修剪了指甲只剩下肉墊攻擊），算是可喜可賀。  
他們的磨合越來越好，偶爾Graves醒來的時候會發現自己頸邊縮著一團毛球，耳邊傳來細細的呼嚕聲——當天的心情簡直好得不得了，連Seraphina Picquery叫他多批的文件都能提早完成。

**

但是最近Percival Graves有個困擾。  
Credence越長越大，除了越來越會黏著Graves外，他現在有了一個新的興趣。  
“... Credence, get down, please.”  
外頭下著雨，無法在小區慢跑的Graves決定在家做重量訓練。結果張力負荷才剛開始沒多久，Graves隱約聽見窸窸窣窣的聲音靠近，然後一個恍神，一道黑影竄上了Graves的腹部。  
“Meow.”  
Graves一感覺到Credence跳上他肚子便暗道不妙，下一秒預感成真，原本跳上來看自家主人在幹嘛的Credence在Graves腹部踩了一圈，覺得沒什麼有趣的便往男人的跨部走去。雖然Graves躺在重訓的台子上，看不到Credence在幹嘛但是下半身的感覺是直接的。  
“Credence, come on, get down.”  
“Meow~ ”  
Graves很想揮手把Credence從自己身上趕走，但手中舉著啞鈴簡直將他禁錮在原地不好動彈，最後退而求其次看能不能把Credence震走。  
誰知道Credence以為主人在跟自己玩呢，Graves的“震動”微弱得Credence一點感覺都沒有，只有偶爾Graves擺動劇烈的時候才有感覺，但身為貓咪平衡一切都是小case。  
Credence無知無覺的在Graves下半身“探險”探得很愉快，這邊踩踩那邊踏踏，凹凹凸凸很好玩似的。  
身為單身在家的Percival Graves，平時在家穿褲子是不穿內褲的，這說明的是——他現在只感覺到軟軟的肉掌在胯部那悠閒散步，有時還不知道為什麼到處扣扣撓撓——上帝他現在還是正值壯年的男人啊！  
“Credence! You naught boy!”  
“Meoooow!”  
Graves受不了，只好一個鯉魚打挺起身嚇走了似乎玩得正嗨的Credence。坐在台子上，Graves等著身體那股邪火冷卻的同時深思該如何解決Credence近期的舉動。

一抬頭，又看到Credence整個龜縮在書櫃的頂層，烏黑的眼睛黑幽幽地盯著他瞧，Percival Graves都覺得能從那烏溜溜的眼珠子裡看到哀怨的情緒，似乎要等他來哄才肯罷休。

⋯⋯得了，下次再說吧。


End file.
